


Decompression

by Firestar385



Category: Castle
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pre Season/Series 01, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestar385/pseuds/Firestar385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the stress of trying to solve a homicide leaves Beckett craving physical relief.  She's not ashamed to turn to her junior partners for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decompression

**Author's Note:**

> Typical disclaimer notes apply. No money is made from this work. Any similarities to real people or places is purely a coincidence. Castle and its characters belong to ABC. 
> 
> (This story takes place before Rick Castle starts shadowing at the 12th.)

Beckett was in the habit of waking before the sun, even after a late and emotional night. Her body didn’t care that four hours of sleep was not nearly what those in the medical profession recommended for general physical and mental health. What was different about this morning was that she didn’t succumb to her natural restlessness and tumble out of bed to squeeze in a workout before heading to the precinct. Instead, she considered her warm, toned, and darkly tanned body pillow worth staying in bed for a little longer. 

Said pillow took a deep breath, interrupting his low key snoring, then settled back into his REM cycle. Beckett lifted her head from Esposito’s firm chest to check on the third occupant squeezed onto the queen sized bed. Apparently she was the blanket hog that her ex-boyfriends always accused her of being. She had most of the bedding wrapped around herself, meaning that Esposito got to share in at least part of it but only Ryan’s legs were covered, leaving his backside exposed to the pre-dawn air. 

The Irishman slept on his stomach, his side pressed snugly against Esposito’s, opposite of Beckett. His loose t-shirt had ridden up slightly, exposing the small of his back, and his boxers rested low on his hips to the point where she could see his summer tan line clearly. She wondered when he’d pulled on the sleepwear. The last she’d seen of him the night before, much more than his tan line was visible. 

Feeling a little frisky, she pulled the blanket up a few inches to check on Esposito’s state of dress. He was still decked out in his birthday suit and seemingly in the midst of a rather good dream. She grinned to herself as she let the blanket drop back into place in the name of letting her junior partner continue to sleep. Beckett rested her cheek on his bare chest again, listening to his heart beat steadily under her ear. She draped her arm across his stomach and idly stroked her fingers across the sliver of exposed skin on Ryan’s back as she replayed the previous night in her mind. 

~

It had been a week since Senior Detective Kate Beckett had broken up with her boyfriend of three months. The relationship wasn’t that old but she’d fallen deeply for the English Literature professor from NYU whom she’d met through a mutual friend. The split was fairly amicable with both of them eventually realizing that they loved their jobs more than each other. Beckett hated to admit that she’d been slower to recognize it than her lover, but looking back she could see his point. In the last weeks of their ill-fated relationship they’d only carved out time to physically meet when their libido was screaming for release after a particularly trying day. 

Unfortunately, the exasperating and sexually frustrating days didn’t stop when the relationship did. Today was one of those days. By four o’clock Beckett was sure she would explode if she didn’t find a way to let go of some pent up stress and residual physical attraction to the douchiest suspect she’d had to deal with in a while. She knew that he had committed the violent murder she was trying to solve but so far he’d outwitted her attempts to trap him in a confession. Her partners, Junior Detectives Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan, were equally angered by his smug non-answers and purposefully unhelpful comments. Unlike Beckett, they weren’t getting turned on by his classic good looks and bad boy attitude.

Or if they were, they both had a consistent go-to person to relieve such needs: each other. Beckett had found out about their serious, committed life partnership not long after it started. She was the NYPD’s star detective for a reason, after all. Ryan had transferred to homicide about four months before they started dating and looking back, she could see that the two were destined for each other. They’d been partners inside and outside of work without interruption for almost two years now.

It was a knowledge that Beckett found herself exploiting in a moment of extreme weakness. To her relief, Ryan and Esposito were secure enough in their love for each other to invite her into their bedroom when she was in desperate need and had nowhere else to turn. Her favorite part of the open door arrangement was the lack of emotional attachment. Sure, her partners cared deeply about her as a friend, but they expected nothing in return for helping her out and never acted as if anything out the ordinary had happened when they were back together at the precinct after a steamy night together. 

Tonight would be the fifth time Beckett sought her comfort with her colleagues. It was the first time since she’d started with the professor. Knowing that she needed a more immediate distraction, Beckett headed for the break room and the three hour old pot of coffee. She really didn’t care what it tasted like as long as making her cup gave her something to think about besides the jerk down in holding. Once she had a pseudo-drinkable mug ready she carried it out into the bullpen. Esposito was at his desk, phone pressed to one ear and pen tapping away in boredom on his mouse pad. Ryan’s desk was empty as he made use of the media room in the back corner of the office. 

Beckett took the long way back to her desk so she could pause next to Esposito’s. He looked up at her when she stopped. “Yo, Beckett, what’s up?”

“You on hold?”

“Yeah. I’m starting to think these people put me on hold just for fun. It can’t possibly take this long to look up a simple credit report,” Esposito complained.

“They never seem to make me wait that long,” said Beckett in her bedroom voice. 

Esposito laughed. “I can guess why not.”

“So, are you and Ryan playing Madden tonight?” She kept her voice low, even though the question was perfectly legitimate. 

The veteran understood her hidden question clearly and gave absolutely no indication that her question was really code for something completely different. “Yeah. You think you finally got what it takes to upset my defending championship team?”

“Count on it,” said Beckett. The idea made her laugh - she didn’t really play football on a gaming system and if she did, she’d probably be awful at it. 

“Let me clear it with Ryan and I’ll let you know,” said Esposito. Beckett thanked him with a smile and headed back to her desk with a renewed sense of motivation. The last forty-five minutes of the shift would go by quickly now that she could concentrate again. 

A little after five, Esposito walked by her desk on his way to the elevator and freedom until the workday started over in the morning. “Yo, Becks,” he said in passing. “Game on.”

“You’re going down,” she promised. 

~

Beckett stood outside the brick apartment building just before eight. She’d taken her time with dinner and preparing for the evening. Even though she didn’t feel the need to jazz herself up for her partners’ sake, she’d still get the most out of the night if she felt beautiful in her own mind. So, she shaved her legs, teased her hair, and donned matching black lace panties and bra. Just the act of getting dressed up as if she was going out on the town had her feeling a little better.

There wasn’t a doorman to the building so she pressed the buzzer for the apartment deeded to Detective Esposito. Beckett knew that Ryan kept a small place further uptown for appearances and paperwork at the precinct but he pretty much lived full time at Esposito’s. As if to prove her correct, it was her younger partner who granted her access into the building. She crossed the small, clean lobby to the elevator and rode up with mounting anticipation. She was really looking forward to the evening. Hopefully the boys would be ready to get started right away. 

By the time she was knocking on the wooden door she’d worked herself into an amorous state that would require immediate attention. Plus, she had a lot of pent up energy to burn so the sooner they began, the longer they could enjoy themselves. She rapped her knuckles soundly on the door.

“Hey, come on in,” greeted Ryan when he pulled open the door. He was still in his work clothes, though his shoes were abandoned in the messy pile by the door, his tie was missing, and his blue dress shirt was unbuttoned to reveal his white undershirt. Beckett kicked off her shoes as well. Without the three inch heels she didn’t tower over him quite so much. “Javi ran down to the corner really quick but he should be back in like five minutes or so. I’m just finishing the dishes from dinner.” He showed her the damp dish towel he held to validate his statement. Beckett followed Ryan into the cozy kitchen where he retrieved a glass from one of the upper cupboards and handed it to her. “Make yourself comfortable. There’s water and juice in the fridge or some sodas in the pantry.”

Beckett only wanted to get comfortable in one place. She glanced between the front door and the smaller door that lead to the larger of the two bedroom suites. She casually set her unused glass on the laminate island. “You said Espo would be back any minute?”

“Yeah,” confirmed Ryan. Beckett pressed herself against his back where he stood tending to the sink full of soapy dishes. She wrapped her arms around his waist, sensually sliding her palms across his flat stomach. He started at the unexpected touch but she only noticed due to her proximity. She ran her hands up over his chest, dragging the undershirt along as she went. 

“Then he won’t mind if we get a head start,” she whispered directly into his right ear. She tugged on his earlobe with her teeth before pressing a wet kiss to the soft skin in front of his ear. Beckett was ready to go, judging by the growing ache between her legs and the surge of adrenaline in her stomach. 

Ryan knew why she was there so he didn’t protest when she detached herself from his back in order to steal the dish from his hands and dump it carelessly into the sink. Beckett snagged the dish towel off his shoulder and dropped it on the floor. With her fingers already slipping between his warm flesh and the waistband of his slacks she pushed him backwards until they were stopped by the island. “That bad?” he joked with a breathy laugh. His large hands stroked up her arms encouragingly. 

“Mmhm.” Beckett pulled one hand out of his pants so she could tug on his leather belt. Ryan leaned forward to kiss a trail of tender nips up the column of her throat and over her jaw. She overcame his belt, button, and fly so she could push down his slacks a bit to reveal his boxer briefs just as his questing hands found her ample chest. He cupped each of her breasts through her shirt and rubbed his thumbs over the hidden nipples. Her nervous system sent bolts of lust to her gut as the sensation of the silky material of her bra dragged over her hardening nubs. 

She cupped him through the cotton of his underwear with one hand and slid the other around to his back and under his shirt. Her exploratory squeeze informed Beckett that Ryan was responding nicely to her attention. A cognizant thought pushed through the haze of feeling, causing her to smile and drop her forehead against his shoulder. 

“What?” he asked, more feeling than seeing her mirth. She fondled him again and was rewarded with the further thickening of his manhood. 

“You claim to be gay,” she teased. Her tongue darted out to taste his slick skin. He returned the favor while moving one hand from her breast to trail lightly over her mid rift. The touch of the soft fabric barely ghosting over her sensitive skin caused her to shiver in anticipation. 

“I’m still human,” he countered in a heady voice. 

“Good to know.” Beckett doubted that Esposito would appreciate her sucking a hickey onto the side of his boyfriend’s neck so she pulled back. Ryan’s blue eyes were a shade darker and his pupils slightly dilated when she made eye contact with him. She could only imagine that she was showing the same side effects of their foreplay. “Let’s take this into the next room. I want to be ready when Espo returns.”

Ryan lead the way through the door to the room with the queen sized bed. Beckett’s fingers tangled loosely with his while they crossed the short distance. The door was left wide open as the two detectives did a partial strip. Ryan shed his two shirts and socks while Beckett discarded everything save for her matching black undergarments. To her aching libido, the Irishman was taking much too long to undress. She pushed him onto the bed so she could remove his pants and briefs herself. 

Beckett remembered clearly where the boys kept the accessories of their love life from her last invasion into their bedroom. She reached for the top drawer of the nightstand and fumbled blindly for the KY jelly. Ryan pressed hot kisses to her shoulder and upper back as his hand stroked up the inside of her thigh, causing the skin to tingle. Her fingers finally closed around the tube. She didn’t bother to close the drawer when she withdrew to toss the gel on the bed. 

Beckett pushed on Ryan’s sternum until he reclined against the mass of pillows squished against the headboard. She straddled his waist and loomed over him with her hands planted just above his shoulders. She arched into his touch when he trailed his hands up her sides until he hit the material of her bra. Instead of reaching around her to undo the clasp, he slipped the tips of his fingers underneath to soothe the dented skin under the elastic strap. They were both breathing harder now and it felt like the thermostat was slowly inching the temperature higher. She took a second to inhale deeply as her brow rested against his collarbone. Once mostly in control of herself again, Beckett started working her way down his chest and abdomen, licking, kissing, and biting a path to his treasure trail. 

There was only one spoken rule about their sexual escapades and that was that neither junior detective actually engaged in intercourse with their senior partner without the other present. Beckett understood the reason and emotion behind the restriction so she forced herself to be patient. She could feel the wetness leaking onto the thin material of her panties and her nipples were rock hard with need. Surely the promised five minutes had passed by now and Esposito should be walking in at any moment. Still, she focused only on getting her younger partner ready for Esposito’s arrival. The delay was only bearable with the thought that her release would be even sweeter after the lengthy wait. 

Beckett’s journey down Ryan’s torso had left her kneeling between his knees and in perfect position to drag her tongue up the side of his stiff penis. Ryan moaned at the sensation. His hands gripped her shoulders firmly but not hard enough to bruise. She figured that he probably had a lot of experience with this activity and knew how to not push his companion. She wasn’t a pro but she knew her way around a man’s anatomy well enough. 

Ryan was watching her with hooded eyes, unable to do much more with her just outside of his reach. She grinned seductively at him, her mouth just inches from the head of his member. She could see the mix of want and hesitation in his expression. She’d never performed oral sex on him before and he wasn’t quite sure what she was willing to do or what he was allowed to ask for. Beckett didn’t think about her junior partner in this position but she realized that if she had, this is exactly how she would have imagined him: face flushed with desire and chest rising and falling rapidly, yet his brow knit with a humble timidity. 

Beckett squeezed a generous dollop of the KY jelly into her hand and rubbed her palms together, making sure to coat the fingers of her right hand liberally in the process. She’d watched closely as Esposito prepped Ryan for sex the past two times and felt sure she could repeat his actions. Esposito always took his torturous time, so if she could have Ryan ready by the time the Hispanic detective arrived, the sooner she’d get her own satisfaction. 

She wrapped the fingers of her left around the base of Ryan’s cock and held him tightly as she stroked upwards. At his choked sound of encouragement she repeated the move and added the effect of her hot breath over the tip, which was starting to leak a bit with his arousal. She’d tasted pre-cum before on some of her ex-boyfriends so the salty favor was familiar to her as she twirled her tongue around the head. Ryan shuddered at the feeling and let out a small whimper of desire. Beckett popped the whole head into her mouth and sucked. Ryan wasn’t looking at her anymore. His head flopped back against the pillows and his eyes slid closed in rapture. That’s what she’d been hoping for, since she had consciously neglected to ask permission for her next act. 

She continued to mouth his cock, taking as much in as she could to fill her mouth but not interested in trying to deep throat him at the moment. She released the base of his manhood in order to massage his sac. As Ryan panted in response to her administrations, she traced her right index finger down from the base of his erection, over his sensitive balls, and back to the puckered opening. She pushed her finger in to the last knuckle on the first go. Ryan jumped in surprise at the intrusion but settled again quickly when she took in enough of his penis to brush the back of her throat. 

Beckett pumped the solitary digit in and out of him a couple times before adding her middle finger. She worked the two in a scissor-like motion to try to loosen his sphincter muscle as quickly and painlessly as possible. She also search for the hidden spot inside him that Esposito used to turn his partner into an amorous mush. She brushed against a little nub with her middle finger that caused Ryan to cry out in ecstasy. 

She didn’t want him to reach orgasm before the real sex started so she let his cock slide out of her mouth with a pop and leaned up as far as she could while still working her fingers in his ass. He curled forward to meet her in a sloppy kiss that quickly dissolved into mutual necking. Beckett slid her ring finger inside him to join its friends. Ryan was pretty much at her mercy now, grasping at whatever part of her he could reach and pressing his mouth to her collar as she hovered over him, diligently rubbing his prostate. He finally flicked apart the clasp holding her bra closed and the garment slid down her arms. She balanced on one hand at a time as she freed herself from the straps. Ryan’s wordless protest as she withdrew her fingers echoed in her stomach. She wasted no time pushing back into him. 

Ryan kneaded her pert breasts, drawing out a groan of approval from the senior detective. Beckett flung her bra over her shoulder just as the their tardy partner stepped through the doorway. Beckett hadn’t heard Esposito come into the apartment and didn’t care, either. All that mattered was that he was finally there and the real fun could begin. 

Esposito tossed the lacy underwear onto the chair tucked into the corner of the room as he crossed the small distance to the bed. “Damn girl,” he said with a whistle. “Couldn’t wait ten minutes?” He cupped her smooth butt cheek with his warm hand. She nearly cried out with need when he slid his middle finger under the soaked fabric of her panties and into her vagina. She clamped her muscles together and pushed back against his hand, wanting as much as she could get. 

“It was more than ten minutes,” she gasped. “What the hell did you need so badly?”

Esposito just laughed. He rubbed his finger along the inside of her channel, sending shockwaves of lust up and down her spine, while coming around to the side of the bed and leaning down to grip his boyfriend’s chin. Ryan happily let his face be turned towards Esposito’s possessive kiss. Ryan abandoned Beckett’s twins in order to wrap his arms around Esposito’s shoulders and return the kiss like a man drowning. Beckett pushed her fourth finger into Ryan’s much stretched hole, no longer able to tell if it was necessary or not. She had a front row seat to the boys’ tonsil hockey game, which only made her own body yearn for more. 

“Come on, Espo,” Beckett grunted. She withdrew her fingers from Ryan’s ass so she could transfer her weight and free her left hand to smack the veteran’s side impatiently. Ryan complained at the simultaneous loss of both Beckett’s fingers and Esposito’s mouth. 

“Okay, okay,” said Esposito good-naturedly. He set out stretching her as she’d done for Ryan, using two fingers to slide in and out of her aching body. He skillfully undid his belt and shed his pants with one hand, showing them all that today had been a commando day. He had to take back his other hand in order to remove his leather jacket and dark green t-shirt. She watched him hungrily as he undressed. The general atmosphere of sex in the room was already prompting his cock to stand at attention. As if he routinely hung out with his senior partner in naught but his birthday suit, Esposito shamelessly took his time sorting through the nightstand drawer. Beckett knew he was purposely trying to drive both her and Ryan crazy. The younger male laid stiffly on his back beneath her, taking deep breaths in an attempt to stave off his release as long as possible. 

Esposito finally turned towards the bed. He handed a wrapped condom to Beckett. She sat back on her heels to rip into the foil and extract the rubber. As she skillfully rolled it onto Ryan’s erection, Esposito leaned across his partner to retrieve the discarded tube of jelly. He squirted some more into her hand and then his own. Beckett used her portion to lubricate Ryan’s sheathed manhood, undoing whatever progress he’d made in calming down. 

“That’s good,” Ryan gasped. He pushed her hands away before she pushed him over the edge and wrapped his arms around her torso so he could flip them over. Now it was Beckett’s turn to look up at him. Ryan lifted her hips easily and aligned the tip of his member with her dripping entrance. “Ready?”

“Yes!” Beckett pushed forward to meet him as he slid into her. The stretch finally started to address her need to be thoroughly sexed. “Go, go,” she insisted, digging her fingers into his back as if she could pull him into her. Fortunately, Ryan was more than ready to indulge her. He pumped in and out of her rapidly, setting a steady pace that was just shy of driving her over the edge. Unfortunately, the edge is where she wanted to go. She was just about to urge him to go even harder when he stopped completely, buried to the hilt inside of her but not moving at all. 

She swallowed back her shout of frustration when she saw his expression of minor discomfort and realized that Esposito had joined them. Ryan let out a grunt of exertion as his boyfriend mounted him from behind. Beckett could feel it the moment when Esposito fully seated himself in his lover’s ass as he pushed Ryan just a little further into Beckett. Beckett gripped Ryan’s face with both of her hands and kissed him passionately as they waited for the middle of their love sandwich to adjust. It seemed like a year passed before Ryan pulled out of her a few inches, in turn pushing himself back against Esposito and giving him the signal to continue. 

“You ready, chica?” Esposito asked with a cocky grin. 

“Fuck, just move already,” Beckett whined. She wrapped her legs around Ryan’s waist and her arms around his neck, pulling him down for more tongue action. His attractively sculpted chest rubbed against hers as Esposito set an initially slow pace. The older male was nothing if not careful with his boyfriend, something Beckett concurrently loved and loathed about him. His pace did gradually increase and soon he was driving Ryan deeply into her. Ryan wasn’t much of a talker when the sex really got going but Beckett and Esposito made up for his silence with a cacophony of grunts, moans, and shouts of desire. Beckett was forced to let her legs drop to the sides obscenely when Esposito wanted to lean fully over Ryan’s back for his share of the kisses. Ryan did his best to hold himself and Esposito up so as to not squish her, but he was basically lying on top of her, the full length of his upper body pressed against hers. 

It was no surprise that Ryan came first, having received the brunt of Beckett’s attention in the time before Esposito’s arrival. He finally let out an exclamation of pleasure as his orgasm ripped through him. His whole body shook with the force of his release and his arms gave out, dropping his full weight on top of Beckett. She didn’t care in the least. She pressed open mouth kisses to his jaw line as Esposito fucked him through the waves of his orgasm. Beckett could feel the condom within her fill with cum.

“So good,” Esposito praised as he pumped into his lover’s behind. Ryan’s body finally stopped trembling and he rested bonelessly atop his senior partner. Beckett carded her fingers through his sweat-slick hair as she dotted chaste kisses across his forehead and cheeks. Esposito pulled out of Ryan fully, his cock still rock hard and visibly pulsing in its rubber coat. “Love you, _mi corazón_ ,” he murmured into Ryan’s ear before gently grasping the younger man’s hips and rolling him off of Beckett. Esposito used his teeth to tear open a new condom while he pulled off his old one and chucked it into the beside waste basket. Beckett felt chilled by the loss of Ryan’s warm body above hers, but the feeling was immediately banished when Esposito took up his place. 

“Fuck, Espo.” Beckett moaned wantonly as the Hispanic detective slid into her and immediately started a brutal pace. Beckett raked her nails down his back and growled for more. He complied, driving her deeper into the mattress with each thrust of his strong hips. The headboard slammed against the wall behind the bed in a matching rhythm. It wasn’t long until she crested. Esposito followed her into orgasm and she was once again treated to the sensation of being filled with her partner’s seed. Beckett hid her face in the side of his sweat-slick neck as they rode out the waves of their passion together. When they were finally spent, Esposito lowered himself to her side, nearly landing on top of Ryan. The younger detective, having somewhat recovered in the time between his climax and theirs, moved to give his lover space. 

Ryan removed both of the condoms and discarded them in the waste basket next to the night stand. Beckett watched him through hooded eyes as she worked to regulate her breathing speed. Even as her heart slowly returned to a normal pace she felt her blood start to thrum again. She wanted more. This first round had merely served to take the edge off. She placed her hand over Esposito’s as it sought out the silky skin of her inner thigh, just below the junction of her legs. Esposito was much better at remembering her presence in their bed than Ryan, who only had eyes for his partner and was easily lost in their own personal world of two. Beckett didn’t mind too much. She watched him fondly as he fussed over Esposito, his familiar endearing smile firmly in place and his blue eyes bright with adoration. 

Esposito finally got sick of his partner’s careful administrations and grabbed him by the back of the neck to pull him down for a thorough mouth plundering. Beckett’s stomach clenched with renewed desire as she watched them kiss. She guided Esposito’s wandering hand to her pleasure center and sighed with want as his large fingers teased at the sensitive folds of skin protecting her entrance. 

A minute later and impatient to be included again, Beckett sat up and slipped her hand between their bodies to grab Ryan’s hardening manhood. “Ryan, we’re sharing, remember?” She followed the whispered words with a forgiving kiss to his temple. Ryan broke from Esposito’s hold to look at her apologetically. She erased the expression from his face with a firm stroke of his cock. He whimpered for more. From his place on his back, Esposito chuckled. The Hispanic detective wrapped his arms around his fair partner and dragged him back into the middle of their love sandwich. 

“You up for experimenting, Becks?” asked Esposito. He took over stroking his boyfriend’s erection back to full size. Ryan closed his eyes in pleasure and reached down to return the favor. 

“Of course,” she agreed readily. Seeing that she was on the verge of losing Ryan again, she cupped his jaw so she could turn his face towards hers and slip her tongue into his mouth. She didn’t kiss her boys like this often, feeling that the interaction was bordering on overly personal and probably should have been reserved for the two lovers alone. However, neither of them protested so she continued her exploration of his hot mouth enthusiastically, tasting both the Irishman and his partner. 

Esposito abandoned them long enough to retrieve more foil squares from the nightstand drawer. He nudged Beckett’s hand out of the way so he could roll one of the condoms onto Ryan, an action of which the younger man approved by the sounds he made. “Ride him,” Esposito instructed. Beckett didn’t hesitate to straddle Ryan and sit down on his rock hard shaft. They moaned in sync at the connection. She lifted herself up and down, loving the strain in her legs. Ryan rocked his hips up to meet her as she came down, filling her deeply. Behind her, Esposito slid on his own condom and coated his fingers with the quickly depleting gel. He ran his fingers down the crease of her ass and rubbed faintly over her rear opening. 

“Want to see how Ryan feels when I make love to him?” Esposito asked in a voice that would surely make him millions in the sex trade. He wrapped his other arm around her and fondled her left breast. His fingers between her butt cheeks waited for permission, still rubbing around the outside of the puckered hole. Beckett dropped her head back on his shoulder.

“Yes,” she said breathlessly. It wouldn’t be the first time she’d allowed a lover to take her that way - she wasn’t shy in bed and was willing to try anything that might bring her a new kind of pleasure. It would be the first time, however, she’d done it during a threesome. She shivered in anticipation. 

Esposito barely pushed his index finger into her, stopping at the first knuckle. He braced his palm against her backside so he wouldn’t lose contact as she continued to bob up and down on Ryan. He moved his finger in a small circle, testing the resistance of her muscles. 

“You don’t have to be shy,” slurred Beckett. “Not the first time.” She arched her chest forward, trying to get more contact with his hand that was kneading her tender nipple. Esposito responded by making a smart aleck comment and pushing in to his second knuckle and repeating the circular motion. Beckett should have known he’d take the same torturous care with her that he always took with Ryan. A few seconds later he finished the job, wiggling his finger fully inside of her. 

“Kev,” panted the older man. Ryan’s blue eyes snapped open at the sound of his name on Esposito’s lips. “Up.” Using some psychic connection that the two must possess, Ryan understood that Esposito wanted him to scoot further up the bed so he was in more of half seated, half reclining position. Beckett moved with him, clamping her muscles down on his cock to ensure they didn’t lose the connection during the shift. Esposito maintained his contact as well, following them up the bed. 

Ryan took advantage of the new position to lick across Beckett’s chest, following the trails of sweat that beaded down her skin between her twin mounds. She cried out when he swiped his tongue boldly over her right nipple. She stopped moving for a minute, just sitting fully on him and reacting to the feel of his warm lips locking over the pert nub. He alternated between sucking on and carefully teething the nipple. She wrapped one arm around his shoulder and held the back of his head with her other hand to keep him close. Esposito pushed a second finger into her and set to actively stretching her in preparation for his penetration. Beckett somehow managed to relax enough that Esposito felt confident that he could add a third finger. He pulled out a minute later. 

“Here we go,” was all the warning she got before Esposito plunged his cock into her ass. He knew that she liked it a little rough when she was in these moods. Beckett shouted in ecstasy at the feeling of being so full. The briefest inkling of worry that she would never want to leave their bed after this tickled at the back of her mind but it was quickly drowned out as her boys groaned in unison at their own pleasure from being inside her together. 

Esposito’s right hand, without anything to do now that his erection had taken over its duty, gripped Ryan’s hip. His left arm held Beckett tightly against his chest, completely immobilized and at their mercy. Wordlessly, Esposito directed Ryan into a pattern of alternating thrusts, so that Beckett was always filled. She imagined she could feel their cocks brushing against each other through the muscles inside her as one withdrew and the other plunged in. She focused on delving into her own pleasure to the soundtrack of the boys’ vocalized gratification. 

“Javi…” Ryan whined a couple minutes later, warning of his impending release. Esposito’s hand left Ryan’s hip to grip the base of Ryan’s erection. It prevented Beckett from fully coming down on the younger man, but Esposito made up for it by pumping into her a little harder and a little quicker in order to catch up with his partner’s state. Ryan squirmed beneath her, unhappy at being denied. Beckett cupped his face and littered his forehead and cheeks with frenetic kisses. His hands circled her waist firmly, looking for a place to anchor himself in order to hold on until Esposito released him. Beckett was nearly ready to burst herself by the time Esposito slowed his thrusting again. 

Esposito let go of Ryan and adjusted the pattern so the boys were now in sync. Beckett wondered if Esposito’s neighbors could hear her shrieks of happiness as they pushed into her a handful more times before peaking together, deep inside of her. The sensation drove Beckett over the edge as well and her nerves felt like they were on fire. She hugged Ryan tightly and Esposito wrapped his arms around them both.

As the waves of her orgasm faded, Beckett slumped like a rag doll in Esposito’s embrace. He pulled out of her, setting off a chain reaction of mutual relaxing. When his arms retracted, Beckett was forced to support herself over Ryan by planting a hand on the rumpled bedding on either side of his heaving chest. His head was turned to the side as he came down from his sexual high. She wanted to run her fingers over the fringe of his dark lashes were they rested against his flushed cheek bone but she would probably collapse if she unlocked her elbows. All the while, she continued to sit on his groin with his softening cock inside of her. 

“Okay?” asked Esposito. He brushed Beckett’s limp hair behind her ear and gently kissed the place where her skull joined her neck. 

“I fear you’ve created a monster,” joked Beckett weakly. “I’m never going to leave now.”

He chuckled against her electrified skin. “What would poor Captain Montgomery do if his best homicide detective quit on him?”

“I’m sure he’d understand.” Beckett turned her head so she could return his affection. Her breathing and heart rate slowed to only slightly accelerated and a satisfying exhaustion spread through her limbs. “Thank you, Espo.”

“Anytime,” he murmured. His beautiful dark chocolate eyes were hidden as his eyelids slid down. He rested his chin on her shoulder and soaked in the contented feeling permeating the room. The short puffs of air breezed across her neck as he breathed. Beckett looked down at Ryan. He looked completely relaxed as he slumped against the headboard, though his body would probably hate him in the morning if they let him sleep in that position. She rolled her shoulder to get Esposito’s attention and tilted her head in Ryan’s direction. The look that crossed over his face as he regarded the younger man made Beckett’s heart swell this time. She was so happy for her two friends that they had each other. She knew that eventually her turn would come, as well. 

Esposito let go of her and slipped off the bed. He moved up to Ryan’s head and carded his fingers through the short blondish-brown hair. Ryan’s eyes remained closed as he reached up to grasp Esposito’s wrist. Beckett grudgingly pushed herself off of him, getting one last small jolt of pleasure before their connection was severed. She pulled off his condom and tied it off so she could toss it in the waste basket. Her strength returned little by little as she crawled up the bed and tugged at the top of the spread to reveal the crisp sheets beneath. Ryan pushed off his feet to raise himself enough for her to successfully pull down the cover. Esposito climbed over his partner to settle into the middle of the bed. It was a squeeze for the three adults in the queen sized bed but they made do by pressing close together. Ryan curled up against his partner’s side and rested his head over Esposito’s heart. Beckett claimed his opposite shoulder after kissing his collarbone tenderly. 

She would let her strength recover a bit more until she no longer felt like a boneless mass of numbed nerves and could drive without accidently killing someone. While she waited, she studied Ryan’s sleeping features. She absently ran the back of her finger down the bridge of his nose and noted the faint hitch in his breath as the touch pervaded his subconscious. She repeated the gesture, hoping for the same response, but was disappointed since the touch was no longer foreign. Esposito wrapped his arm around her and trailed his fingertips up and down her upper arm. Beckett pressed her palm flat against his dark skin. Ryan’s even breaths tickled the fine hairs on the back of her hand. She closed her eyes, telling herself that she’d give herself five more minutes before cleaning up and taking her leave…

~ 

She really had meant to leave and give the boys their space. There was no point in it now. She traced the line of Ryan’s spine with her fingernail, pressing down with enough pressure to turn the faintly tanned skin white and nothing more. She modified her position so she could rest her chin on the back of her right hand and more easily see the younger male. 

Esposito’s soft snoring stalled again and he awoke fully this time. He blinked a couple times to reconcile the unexpected sight of his senior partner leaning on him, dressed in only a bed sheet, first thing in the morning. The memories came back shortly and he gave her a lazy smile. “Morning, Becks.”

“Good morning to you, too.” She sat up, uncaring that the blanket dropped to pool around her waist and leave her chest completely bared to her colleague. Esposito tried to copy her motion but was trapped by the dead weight of Ryan on his right arm. The Hispanic detective let out a theatrical groan as he stretched his free arm over his head. Beckett’s gaze trailed down his bare chest to where the bedding bunched near his belly button and the slight peak in the covers just below. “Is that for me or Ryan?” Beckett asked coyly. 

“Finders, keepers,” quipped Esposito. He rolled partially to his side so he could nuzzle the sleep and sex-mused hair at the crown of Ryan’s head before bracing himself to pull his trapped arm free. Once seated, he rubbed at the appendage idly to erase the tingly sensation. “You okay?”

“Much better,” said Beckett. “Though, perhaps up for a quickie before work?”

“Man, and people say guys are the ones who think about sex all the time.” Esposito smoothed his hand down her chest, starting at the base of her throat, pressing across the valley between her breasts, and stopping over her taunt belly. 

“The difference is, we’re not so easily manipulated by our desires.” Beckett leaned forward to kiss the corner of his mouth. She stroked him through the blanket. It didn’t take much to get him fully erect. “What’s up with the sleepwear?” she asked. Her breath fanned over his face. 

“Maybe he got cold ‘cause you stole all the blankets,” replied Esposito. He stole a long kiss then, making Beckett completely forget about Ryan. Quid pro quo, right?

The urgency of the night before was gone. Esposito took his time exploring her silky skin from head to toe, drawing out low moans of desire and making Beckett curse fate for making the man gay. She was panting with need and fully soaked by the time his tongue found her entrance. She pushed down towards his face, begging him for more. She cried out loudly and flung her arms to the sides when his strong tongue finally slipped inside of her, lapping at her juices and making her shake with need. 

The combination of her shout and being smacked soundly by her flailing limbs woke Ryan with a bad enough start to land him on the floor next to the bed. The sudden disappearance of the younger detective and his colorful cursing at the rude awakening sent Beckett over the edge and she experienced another first - laughing hysterically while coming over the tongue still driving her crazy. 

Esposito’s mirth at the situation prevented him from finishing her out, but Beckett didn’t care. He pressed a kiss and a chuckle to the inside of her thigh before standing up and moving around to the side of the bed to check on his boyfriend. Esposito offered a hand to Ryan and pulled the younger man into a standing position as well. Ryan put on show, pouting pitifully as he curled into Esposito’s embrace and complaining to his lover about how mean Beckett was. The senior detective tugged the sheet free and wrapped it around herself like an oversized towel. She moved around the bed and stepped behind Ryan. She rocked forward onto her toes to kiss Esposito over the Irishman’s shoulder. Her balance was tenuous as she placed her hands on Ryan’s hips and pushed down his boxers.

“I want to watch you fuck him,” she whispered in her most sultry voice to Esposito. She snaked her arms around Ryan’s waist and took each of their cocks in hand. Esposito was still hard from their previous activities and Ryan responded readily to her quick strokes. “Ride him hard enough to make sitting in his desk chair all day uncomfortable. I want to think of last night and this morning every time he winces. I’ll be watching.”

“Javi…” Ryan thrust into her hand wantonly.

“Bed,” said the older detective. “On your stomach.”

Beckett peeled herself off of Ryan’s back to give them room to move. Ryan pulled his t-shirt off and climbed onto the bed, face down. Beckett shared the lube with Esposito, coating his pulsing member while he prepped Ryan. The fair haired cop urged his partner to push deeper with his fingers. To Beckett’s relief, Esposito decided his boyfriend was ready in just minutes. Beckett realized that he was probably still loose from the night before. “Grab me a… a…” Esposito broke off in a moan when Ryan pushed himself onto all fours and moved back against his partner’s groin impatiently. Beckett understood what he was asking for, anyway. She reached for the box of condoms and turned it upside down over her palm.

Nothing came out.

“Shit,” she muttered. She sifted through the contents of the drawer, hoping to find a little foil square that had fallen out. No luck. “Espo, you’re out.”

“Fuck it,” panted Ryan. “Just do it.”

Esposito hesitated for a moment as his protective instincts surged. Ryan whined again, promising his boyfriend that he trusted him and was fine with the lack of protection. Esposito capitulated. Beckett relished the jolt of lust that surged through her as Esposito lined up and sank into Ryan with one fluid thrust. It was Ryan’s turn to shout his passion. Beckett scooted in as close as she could, taking in the sight of Esposito thrusting desperately into his lover, his dark hands a stunning contrast to the pale skin of Ryan’s hips where Esposito gripped him hard enough to bruise. Beckett didn’t even realize she’d started pleasuring herself until Esposito glanced at her and grinned toothily.

“Like what you see?”

“Oh yeah,” she responded. “Take him harder.”

“Harder, Javi,” moaned Ryan in agreement. Beckett groaned herself as Esposito complied. The picture hanging over the headboard was looking markedly crooked thanks to the thudding of the bed against the wall. Ryan’s whole body was flushed with desire and even Esposito’s dark complexion couldn’t completely hide his lustful coloring. When he reached around to grip Ryan’s erection, Beckett slapped his hand away. 

“Come on, Espo, I know you can make him cum without touching him.”

“Not fair, not fair,” Ryan cried, pushing back against Esposito. Beckett grinned.

Esposito pushed Ryan’s hips down slightly so he could thrust at an altered angle. He had to have been hitting Ryan’s sweet spot before, judging by the uncommon amount of vocalization coming from the younger man, but now the Irishman was really giving voice to his feelings. Ryan’s arms buckled, bringing him down to his elbows. Beckett committed to memory the sight of him obscenely offering his ass to his partner. 

Ryan finally succumbed to the rutting, coating the sheets in a large puddle of sticky goo. Esposito braced one arm against the mattress and wrapped the other around Ryan to keep them both from collapsing in the mess. His face was pinched with his own release and he made to withdraw. “No!” Beckett shouted. “Claim him completely.”

She reached her second orgasm as Esposito thrust once more into Ryan’s ass and started to convulse. She was impressed with his ability to stay upright as his release rocked through him. Ryan shuddered at the foreign sensation of the thick seed filling him. A gush of the cum followed Esposito’s cock out as he pulled away to sit back on his heels. He wrapped his trembling arms around Ryan, securing the slightly shorter male against his chest. Ryan returned the embrace, pressing an open mouth kiss over Esposito’s heart. 

Beckett couldn’t resist sliding her index and middle fingers into Ryan and watching Esposito’s cum slowly drip down into her palm. Ryan squirmed a little against the intrusion, no doubt sore. She’d gotten what she wanted so she left him alone. “Mind if I borrow your shower?”

Esposito nodded absently, still coming down from his peak. She kissed Ryan’s cheek and then Esposito’s lips before sliding off the bed and heading into the attached bathroom. She felt physically exhausted and loved it. She wouldn’t need to be on the lookout for evidence of Ryan’s participation in their exploits to be vividly reminded of their time together. 

Ten minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom dressed in yesterday’s clothes, sans her black lace panties. Those she left abandoned on the floor. The boys bid her farewell as she exited the room and let herself out the apartment while they started their morning routine. She took a deep breath once she stood in the hallway. It was still early enough that no one else was about so she took her time enjoying the quiet and summoning her game face. 

~

“What have you got for me on Linda Weatherby’s financials?” asked Beckett as she stared at her murder board. She had managed to link the woman to the jerk down in holding during a moment of inspiration that morning. 

“You were right about the missing money,” said Ryan. He handed her the folder containing the woman’s last two years worth of bank statements. “Each month a deposit of two thousand dollars, all from the same account. That account just happens to belong to Mr. James Attiker.” He eased into the chair next to her desk and she only noticed the slight wrinkled of his nose as his rear connected with the hard plastic because she was looking for it. 

“Yo, Beckett,” called Esposito from across the bullpen. “I just got off the phone with Weatherby’s supposed girl friend. Linda might have been out living it up that night, but it wasn’t at O’Neal’s. Girl hasn’t seen or heard from Linda in weeks.” He walked over to stand beside his partners. 

“So, no alibi and a hell of a lot of unexplained cash,” summarized Beckett. “I think I need to pay Miss Weatherby another visit. Esposito, get a canvas started near the crime scene again and this time flash Weatherby’s photo. Ryan, look closer at her background to see if she had any personal connection to our vic.”

“On it,” the two junior detectives chorused. Beckett felt the familiar rush of adrenaline that accompanied the last puzzle pieces of a case falling into place. This was always the point in an investigation where she pushed her team to jump on every lead immediately and not tone down the intensity until they had the murderer firmly locked in. If she happened to send Esposito running the lion’s share of the off-site errands, that was her prerogative as lead detective. 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. Positive reviews make me happy and constructive criticism makes me better! 
> 
> This story is definitely one of a kind for me. I tend towards long, drawn out, much tamer story lines. Hopefully this is at least entertaining for a few minutes. :)


End file.
